vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Leper (Darkest Dungeon)
Summary The Leper is a loner, and a warrior-poet, boasting the best independence of any of the adventurers in the Hamlet. The Leper has lived his life knowing the pain of disease and weakness, but has used this experience to become stronger than any other. His wish in life is merely to destroy as many of the abominations roaming the land before he dies. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least Low 7-C, possibly 5-A Name: Dependent upon RNG and player choice Origin: Darkest Dungeon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Adventurer, "Corpse" Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low, capable of healing from nigh-lethal damage on the way back to the Hamlet), Energy Manipulation (Stated to be able to channel energy to gain frightening power or healing abilities), Healing, Statistics Amplification, Self-Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Stun, Debuff, and Bleed Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, (Types 2 and 3), Mind Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation |-|With Optional Equipment= Previous abilities vastly enhanced, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Holy Manipulation, Rage Power, Camouflage, Self-Empathic Manipulation, Healing Attack Potency: Small Building level (Killed the Swine King, who can swing his cleaver with this amount of force) | At least Small Town level+ (Defeated The Sleeper, who destroyed a cave), possibly Large Planet level (Along with 4 other party members, is able to defeat the Heart of Darkness, which is the very heart of the planet itself. If the Heart of Darkness reaches full Power it will cause the end of the world, which was calculated at this level of power) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Capable of dodging light-based attacks) | Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 1 (Comparable to the Swine King) | At least Class 1 (Vastly superior to previously) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Small Town Class+, possibly Large Planet Class Durability: Small Building level (Can withstand attacks from Swine King) | At least Small Town level+ (Comparable to creatures that can take an attack from the Sleeper), possibly Large Planet level (Somewhat comparable to creatures that can take an attack from the Heart of Darkness) Stamina: High, capable of fighting despite lethal and grievous injury, as well as crippling sicknesses such as leprosy, the Black Plague, and similar illnesses Range: Extended melee, several meters with certain maneuvers Standard Equipment: Armor, Greatsword, optional equipment includes trinkets Intelligence: Above Average, considered a wizened poet by most due to his knowledge on the philosophy of the wretched. Weaknesses: Dependent upon quirks and trinkets gathered throughout the game, but can vary anywhere from being inflicted with the black plague, being incredibly abusive or fearful, or simply becoming stressed more easily Key: Early Game | Late Game Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Guts (Berserk (Verse) Guts's Profile (Speed was equal, both were 9-A) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Holy Users Category:Rage Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Darkest Dungeon